Crossroads
by Crystal-pao
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando cuatro amigos se cansan de sus rutinarias vidas y deciden escapar de todas sus responsabilidades?. Cuando cuatro amigos rompen todas las reglas, y salen a conocer el mundo exterior. Cuando cuatro amigos descubren el verdadero valor de l


Nombre: Crossroads  
  
Autora: Crystal  
  
e-mail: crystal_pao@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Dedicatoria: A las IKIS, Micky, Jicky, Chicky que son las mejores y a los chicos, mis vidas, Nicolás, Martín, Tama (Christian), y al Chino Adrián. ¡Los quiero mucho a todos!.  
  
Peticion: Porfis dejen reviews, son mi vida!  
  
Clasificacion: Apto para todo público.  
  
Escrito el día: 03 de Noviembre del año 2002 a las 2:23 p.m  
  
*-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**- **-**-**-**-**-**-  
  
  
  
  
  
-Muy bien, entonces chicos, recuerden que ahora en nuestro quinto año en Hogwarts, las responsabilidades son muy diferentes, y nuestros horarios también lo son- Explicaba Hermione, mientras observaba estrictamente a sus dos amigos, quienes parecían más interesados en ver los restos de comida que habían quedado en sus platos, a escucharla. -¿Me están escuchando?- preguntó.  
  
-Claro, sería imposible no escucharte- admitió Ron, cerrando los ojos, porque ya esperaba los reproches y gritos de su amiga, por su comentario. Pero Hermione no contestó. Solo bajó su mirada.  
  
-Vamos, Herm, fue solo una broma- dijo Harry, mientras trataba de animar a su amiga.  
  
-Sí, lo sé. Mejor vayamos llendo hacia las mazmorras, nuestra primera clase es la de Snape, y no creo que nos tenga piedad si llegamos tarde el primer día. El trío se levantó con mucho esfuerzo. Caminaron por los pasillos fríos en silencio. Estaban realmente cansados. Llegaron al aula de Snape casi arrastrando los pies. Se sentaron en la última fila de butacas. No tenían muchas ganas de prestar atención.  
  
-¿Herm, no vas a tomar apuntes?- pregunto Harry, mientras sacaba de su mochila un pergamino y una pluma, la cual estaba completamente sucia y la punta se había roto. Harry comenzó a observar su pluma mientras Hermione contestó:  
  
-No, realmente no tengo nada de ganas de hacerlo. Seguro ustedes lo hacen, y luego yo los podré copiar-  
  
-No, no creo que pueda tomar apuntes, mi pluma se ha roto por completo. Y no tengo otra- Dijo Harry apenado. Los ojos de Hermione y Harry se posaron en Ron, quien los miró después de un rato largo.  
  
-¿Tu no vas a tomar apuntes?- preguntó Hermione desafiante.  
  
-¿Qué voy a ser el único estúpido de los tres que tenga que tomar apuntes?, No tengo ganas. A demás me olvidé mi pergamino y mi pluma- mintió Ron.  
  
-Perfecto, ahora ninguno de los tres tomaremos apuntes- dijo sarcásticamente Hermione.  
  
-Pero se lo podremos pedir a Seamus, o a Dean. Ellos seguro están tomando los apuntes- aseguró Ron. Al terminar de decir esto, Snape entró como un rayo al salón y como siempre comenzó a dar su clase de muy mal humor.  
  
-No creo que haya sido bueno, que ninguno de los tres este tomando apuntes, esto nos costará muy caro- Dijo Harry en voz baja para que nadie escuchara. Pero alguien si había escuchado aquel comentario.  
  
-¿Hablando en clase Potter?, ¿Sucedió algo con su club de fans?-  
  
-No, profesor. Y no tengo ningún club de fans- dijo Harry, sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.  
  
-¡CONTESTÁNDOLE A SU PROFESOR! 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y todos se lo pueden agradecer a Potter, a la salida de la clase- Terminó de decir Snape, mirando a todos los Gryffindors que la mayoría miraba a Harry con caras asesinas.  
  
-Y ya que Potter tiene ganas de hablar, nos va a venir a explicar la reacción de un Rolmondigos, ante la mezcla de un Goltico y un Niborcomólfico. Harry se levantó y sintió un nudo en su estómago. No había entendido nada de lo que Snape había dicho. Cuando llegó al frente abrió la boca pero de ella no salió ni una palabra. ¿Qué haría?. Miró a Hermione quien estaba como loca buscando "algo" en un gran libro de pociones. ¡Claro!, pensó Harry, debe de estar buscando estas extrañas palabras que me dijo Snape. Ahora Harry fijó sus ojos en Ron, quien estaba al igual que Hermione, buscando entre sus apuntes lo mismo que Hermione. Pero. esperen un minuto, se dijo Harry a si mismo, no que Ron se había olvidado sus pergaminos y sus plumas.  
  
-No piensa decir nada señor Potter. Lo estamos esperando a usted- dijo Snape fríamente, -Lo-lo-lo lamento profesor, no lo sé- dijo Harry. Hermione y Ron levantaron la mirada sorprendidos. -Ah!, el señor Potter no lo sabe. No lo estudio, querrá decir. ¡Pero claro!, si el tiene que estar más ocupado en firmar autógrafos o posar para fotos. Estudiar no es cosa de alguien tan famoso como el. ¡Pues en mi clase no te permitiré más eso, Potter!. Ahora- dijo mirando a los demás alumnos. -Todos deben agradecer otra vez al señor Potter, ya que gracias a el, la próxima clase que será.- Agarró un pergamino de su mesa, y comenzó a buscar con el dedo hasta que se detuvo en una palabra. -¡Maravilloso!, será mañana, para mañana tendrán que estudiar lo que expliqué hoy, más las dos últimas clases que di el año pasado-  
  
-Señor profesor- dijo Seamus Finningan desde su asiento.  
  
-¿Algún problema señor Finnigan?- preguntó Snape, mientras le hizo señas a Harry de que se fuera a su silla, y este no lo dudó ni un instante.  
  
-Sí, profesor. La mayoría de los alumnos de esta clase, no tenemos los apuntes y demás cosas del año pasado. Yo, por mi parte ya los tiré.- dijo Seamus con una sonrisa.  
  
-¡PUES BIEN, SEÑOR FINNIGAN, ESTO LES ENSEÑARÁ A USTED Y SUS DEMÁS COMPAÑEROS A NO TIRAR NADA DE LO QUE HACEN EN ESTA CLASE!. Y creo que ya es la hora, así que váyanse lo más lejos que puedan- les dijo Mientras todos los alumnos se retiraban.  
  
-Bien, ¿Ahora que demonios haremos?- preguntó Ron.  
  
-Lo único que podemos hacer es preguntarles a los demás Gryffindors, si alguien tiene esos apuntes- planteó Hermione.  
  
-¿Tu no los tienes?-  
  
-No, Harry, yo no los tengo. ¡Miren, allí va Dean, con suerte el tiene los apuntes!- gritó Hermione.  
  
-Hola Dean- saludaron amablemente, al llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba Dean.  
  
-Hola, chicos- saludo Dean.  
  
-Te queríamos hacer una pregunta- dijo Ron.  
  
-Adelante, los escucho- dijo Dean.  
  
-¿Tienes los apuntes del año pasado?-  
  
-El problema es que.  
  
-No, no te preocupes, si quieres cambiamos las palabras para que no se note que estudiamos de la misma fuente- propuso Hermione.  
  
-No, ese no es el pro.  
  
-Si quieres lo copiamos ahora rápido- dijo Harry.  
  
-Y te lo devolveremos hoy mismo así tu puedes estudiar con tiempo- siguió Ron.  
  
-¡NO!, el problema es que no los tengo!- gritó Dean ya cansado.  
  
-Ah, disculpa. ¿No sabes quien los puede llegar a tener?- preguntaron.  
  
-¿Por qué no van a la sala común, donde se encuentra Neville, tal vez él los tenga- les dijo, y al terminar de decir esto, se fue al lado de Seamus.  
  
-Muy bien, vamos a la sala común entonces.  
  
Caminaron a paso decidido hasta la sala común.  
  
-¿Contraseña?- pregunto la dama Gorda.  
  
-Popurrí de golosinas- dijo Ron, quien le hacía señas a la señora del retrato de que se apurara.  
  
-Bien, pasen- les dijo esta.  
  
Al abrir el retrato, en la sala común se encontraba Neville, sentado en uno de los sofás, hablándole a su sapo.  
  
-Disculpa Nev, que te interrumpamos esa "animosa" charla que estabas teniendo con tu. ¿Sapo?- dijo Ron extrañado. -No, solo le estaba recordando los motivos por los cuales no debe escaparse- dijo Neville, dejando a su sapo en el sillón.  
  
-Bien, solo queríamos preguntarte si teníamos los apuntes de Pociones. ya sabes los que nos tomará prueba el día de mañana- dijo Harry.  
  
-Miren, yo ya le pregunté a todo Gryffindor, pero parece que nadie los tiene. Solo hay una persona que los tiene.  
  
-¿Quién es? - preguntó Hermione, con miedo a la respuesta.  
  
-Esa persona es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy-  
  
*-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**-**- **-**-**-**-**-**-  
  
Bueno, espero que por ahora les guste. ¡Igual falta mucho!. Y recuerden:  
  
¡APUNTEN HACIA LA LUNA, AUNQUE FALLEN, LLEGARÁN A LAS ESTRELLAS!  
  
Besos  
  
Crystal 


End file.
